Proposal
by Fuujin Kishukaze
Summary: A cheesy piece about Laguna asking Raine to marry him, ^_^*


Author's Note: A crappy little piece that I wrote at like 3 am after watching the ending cinema scene of FFVIII about twenty times. ^_^* This part always makes me cry, and I thought 'Hey, fic idea!' Enjoy my little rendition of this part.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
*Leg don't cramp up on me now.*  
  
A frown passed over Laguna Loire's lips on the night that was going to prove to be the happiest of his life. He was nervous - no, that was an understatement. He was petrified. And unfortunately for him, the only thought that popped into his head was one totally convinced that Raine was going to say no. *Yeah, her answer's gonna to be no, and that's that,* he agreed with his unhappy thoughts. Still, if she was going to say no, it couldn't hurt to ask; there was no sense in making a fool out of himself for nothing. And that's what he would be doing if he didn't ask. Besides, the dark-haired male wasn't about to let another one slip away like he had with Julia.  
  
Jaden eyes glancing hopefully up at the moon, his frown melted into a smile. What was he worried about? She wouldn't say no. She loved him - no doubt about that, especially not after the day he and Kiros came in on his dark-haired love to hear her talking about him. He loved her too... there was no denying that. So what did to people do when they loved each other? *One of them usually asks the other to marry them,* he told himself. And that exactly what he was going to do, even if he had been sure a minute ago she was going to say no; he wasn't going to waste the one and only attempt to be romantic he had ever made for Raine. His worries melting, he peered down at the silver ring on his finger and grinned. Tonight would be the happiest night of his life!  
  
Then he heard them, the tell-tale footsteps that could only have been Raine's. He couldn't see her - since she had decided to come around the other way to their meeting spot for some reason - but suddenly the fear was back. She was going to say no, he just knew it. Snapping his head up suddenly, full of anxeity, Laguna thrust his hands behind his back - right over the left. *Here she comes,* he told himself with finality, *don't chicken out now.*  
  
Turning he smiled in greeting. "Hey."  
  
The love of Laguna's life tilted her head to one side, then the other playfully, and for a second the dark-haired male wondered if Kiros had told her. After all, he had talked this over with his best friends before actually going out to buy the ring. Why? Because he needed someone to reassure him that Raine did love him... and Hyne only knew that he could have used Kiros and Ward their right now. But neither of them appeared out of thin air as he had hoped, and Raine didn't seem to know what was up. Instead, she merely asked brightly, "Isn't it lovely tonight?"  
  
Laguna scratched his head, full concentration on trying to keep his leg from cramping with stress. "Uh... yeah," he managed, dropping his head to stare at the ground. *I can't do it,* he told himself glumly. *I can't - she'll say no. And if she doesn't that 'Uh... yeah' ruined it already. Wonderful. Well, this is turning out great. So much for romantic, right?*  
  
Confusion clouded Raine's features as she wondered what was wrong with him; it was usual for the soldier turned journalist to be flaky... but not this extreme. Maybe something was wrong? The confusion in her eyes turned into cold fear as a thousand 'what-ifs' flooded her head. "You ok, Laguna?"  
  
"Fine," he replied, pulling his gaze out of the ground. Meeting her gaze, he frowned slightly. *Now she probably think's somethings wrong. She'll never say yes now. Damn, why do I always screw things like this up?* All he could do now was brush off her question, and walk away in shame. And he did that, lifting his hand - the right one, because he didn't want her to see the ring on his left - defensively, he continued, "Well... it was nice seeing you, bye."   
  
Turning, he hoped to get away without Raine stopping him, but that was obviously too much to ask for, because in an instant, Raine's hand was on his arm. Or was that in his hand? Laguna really couldn't tell, but one moment he was walking away trying to swallow the feelings of defeat that wracked his body, and the next he was taking her hand. It was at that moment he realized he had to ask her... there was no question of whether or not he should, he just needed to. And right there, the fear laid down and died.   
  
Taking one of her slender digits in his hand, he took the ring in his hand, and slid his ring's twin on his love's finger. *Take it or leave it, I love you,* he muttered to himself, afraid to spoil the moment that he had so wondefully found.  
  
And apparently, she took it, because seconds later, Raine's eyes lit up as she finally understood. Laguna had been acting so odd because he was going to propose to her... and he was trying to be romantic! Normally, she would have laughed at his ruined attempt at showing affection, but tonight. Instead, she simply lifted her hand and gazed at the diamond perched on the silver band. Words escaped her, and she fell into an abyss of supreme happiness. Clasping her hands in front of her eyes, she continued to examine the ring before finally finding words. "Oh, Laguna," she breathed, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. She had been waiting for this for so long... and now, now it had happened.   
  
Laguna smiled. *Raine Loire. Sounds nice,* he told himself, beaming with pride and love. He hadn't made a fool of himself after all, and she loved him... wanted to marry him. Watching as Raine's crystal blue eyes fell upon him, he raised his hand to show the same ring on his left finger. *Just to make sure,* he told himself. And Raine mirrored his movement, accepting his proposal without words.   
  
Falling into his arms, she wept happily and Laguna held her close, afraid somehow that this was all a beautiful dream. And at that moment time slipped away and they were the happiest couple on the face of the planet.  



End file.
